


Random Harringrove/Stranger Things doodles

by Ihni



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (of course), (some of them at least), Art, Billy bothering Steve at work, Doodles, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, based on various tumblr posts, billy is the rat king, billy lives, harringrove week of love, just general stuff that I've drawn for tumblr that I figure I'll just put in one place, most of it is crap, rat minions, the mindflayer isn't as bad in these as it was in the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 88
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihni/pseuds/Ihni
Summary: Just putting all the random Harringrove (etc) doodles from tumblr in one place.





	1. yank

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a lot of different tumblr posts, and tumblr comments, and probably lots of other stuff as well. I don't even remember from where, but if you know, let me know and I'll put it in.

(Stabbing someone in the neck with a needle seems like a super bad idea, he could have died probably!)


	2. waking up with kids 1




	3. waking up with kids 2




	4. take you out




	5. swan attack




	6. modern billy thingy

I don't even know what this is. I have no words.


	7. hair styling time




	8. fireman's carry 1




	9. fireman's carry 2




	10. drawing a dragon




	11. dog walkers




	12. double date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Harringrove Week Of Love. Prompt: "double date"

A little more than a doodle but as I'm not entirely pleased with it I'm putting it here anyway. 'Cause I do what I want.


	13. bakery au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Harringrove Week Of Love. Prompt: "bakery au"


	14. bad hair day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Harringrove Week Of Love. Prompt: "bad hair day"


	15. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Harringrove Week Of Love, February 14th. Prompt: "first kiss" / "valentines gift"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly crappy, I'm afraid, I rushed to make it when I got home from work.


	16. Stuck Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Harringrove Week Of Love, prompt: "Stuck Together".


	17. Monster!Billy in the Camaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A post on tumblr put this image in my head and I couldn't not draw it ...


	18. Lifeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifeguard Billy takes his duties very seriously.


	19. hairspray boyfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriends who hairspray together, stay together :p


	20. the downside of being a lifeguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr comment by Flippyspoon (something about maybe teaching kids to swim would be a part of Billy's duties as a lifeguard).


	21. whistleblower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Kind of) requested by Flippyspoon and Jude on the discord server. Idea belongs to them.

And bonus, because Steve can't stay mad at Billy:


	22. Billy & Lars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Billy and his dog Lars from shocked_into_shame's fic "Take a Good Look You're Bound to See (that you and me were meant to be)" <3


	23. beautiful eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a post on tumblr by c0bblenygma


	24. The Favor doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene from flippyspoon's fic "The Favor", where Billy is having his wisdom teeth removed and Steve comes to bring him home and he's high as a kite and also very vocal about how much he loves Steve. It's adorable.


	25. dog bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene from shocked_into_shame's fic "Get in the barking bath!"  
> More of Lars the dog!


	26. eggs (happy easter!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... it's easter. I'm painting eggs.


	27. kissing booth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theoretically, there COULD be a kissing booth at that fun fair from the season 3 trailer ...


	28. drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is sneaky like a ninja, we know this. He's just not so subtle ...


	29. the pink flamingo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An illustration of LazyBaker's "A Day at the Fair", because it's such a sweet story <3


	30. interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy's totally mad with the power he's got, being a lifeguard ...  
> Based on a tumblr post.


	31. Pool kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet.


	32. Billy being a nuisance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For an anon on tumblr who mentioned the Baskins-Robbins scene from Ant-Man.


	33. summer boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They deserve some peaceful downtime, too <3


	34. zipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caused by the GQ images of Dacre snacking on that hoodie zipper, and a tumblr post ...


	35. season 3 poster posing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I saw that season 3 poster where they stuck him in the dark corner with the rats? And long story short, that was TOTALLY a boobs-and-butt pose (usually reserved for female comic book characters), so I had to draw that ...


	36. distracted yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because someone on the discord server mentioned yoga instructor Billy, and Steve leaving the lid off a blender because he’s distracted …


	37. PRIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone on the discord requested something Pride-related ...


	38. CODE RED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr post.


	39. Dolores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr post. I love Dolores.

Bonus:


	40. the rat king

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy, king of the rats!
> 
> Based off a ... you know what, let's just assume that most of these are based off tumblr posts, hm? Okay.


	41. Dustin wants an ice cream cone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not easy catching Steve's attention when his boyfriend visits him at work ...


	42. the mindflayer speaks truths and only truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Billy.
> 
> Based off a tumblr post by Flippy!


	43. rats are great messengers, but maybe not during work hours if your beau works in an ice cream shop ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know, I’ve handled a lot of weird shit. Demodogs. A girl with telekinetic powers. But nothing… NOTHING will ever be weirder than the giant horde of rats that brought me a box of chocolates and a handwritten book of poetry at work. I am… confused."
> 
> (via incorrect-harringrove on tumblr)


	44. rat minions who love their master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindflayer!Billy's rat minions are learning their behaviour from their master :p


	45. fred the rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...


	46. cinderella billy ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ... have no excuse. I got an ask on tumblr. This happened.


	47. mindflayer makover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mindflayer takes one look at Billy's mind and goes "You LIVE like this?!" ...  
> As almost always, based on a tumblr post.


	48. chillin'




	49. you're not yourself when you're possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have a Snickers, Billy.


	50. two scoops, please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if the mindflayer likes the cold, how much do you wanna bet he'd prefer to hold the ice cream in his own two hands ...?


	51. Fashion, baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr post.


	52. no shirt no shoes no service




	53. Post season 3 cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because this is what will happen in the near future, of course.


	54. You're gonna have to let us stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 3 spoilers, kinda!  
> Or, you know, my take on what that sound bite from the trailer could have been.


	55. Who the hell is Billy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Soldier AU!


	56. the downside of surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (kidding, he would LOVE getting pampered like that!)


	57. Jazzercise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr post.


	58. something stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr post by strangehargrove.


	59. the neverending story ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off highon85's tumblr post:
> 
> "Listen, the only Neverending Story reference I would’ve accepted would have been Billy teaming up with Eleven to take over the Mindflayer. Then, they climb on his back, ride the thing out of the Mall and over to Old Cherry to chase Neil out of his house and down the street while he’s screaming in terror.  
> The last shot is Billy and El pumping their fists in the air going 'Wahoooo!!' before riding into the sunrise."


	60. there's an idea ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can and will use any means necessary to make his business flourish.


	61. Rocky Horror costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Less of a doodle, but whatever. Me and my friend went to an audience participation showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and I was inspired to draw the dudes in this getup ...)


	62. Harringrove for RAICES - hoppnhorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harringrove for RAICES.  
> Hoppnhorn requested this, based off a tumblr post.


	63. Keith feels cheated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin might be happy with the situation, but Keith feels cheated.


	64. Merry Christmas baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For tracy7307; a scene from her story "Merry Christmas, Baby" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170508).


	65. Harringrove for RAICES - morganadelacour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harringrove for RAICES.  
> For morganadelacour, a scene from their story "A Trip To Switzerland" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563397/chapters/36130530).


	66. Mr Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a tumblr post.


	67. stumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an image of Billy stumbling as a response to a comment on a tumblr post.


	68. Take me with U illustrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For tracy7303, a scene from her story "Take Me with U" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327033).


	69. tell him he's pretty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Billy, tell him he's pretty! (based off a tumblr post, as usual)


	70. Harringrove for RAICES - trashcangimmick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harringrove for RAICES! Requested by trashcangimmick.


	71. Harringrove for RAICES - runcatalyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harringrove for RAICES. Requested by runcatalyst.


	72. bird au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is all trashcangimmick's fault. I don't even know ...


	73. Dan the skunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A horribly quick doodle in response to a text post on tumblr by flippy.  
> Billy works in an animal sanctuary and is loved by all kinds of animals.


	74. Harringrove for RAICES - Ludovico_is_my_homeboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene from "Werewolf Gimmick", chapter 4 (https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734364/chapters/36582732).  
> (Also, that story is awesome - and finished! - and I legit cried at one point when I read it so you should totally read it too)


	75. Harringrove for RAICES - women_seem_wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For women_seem_wicked, from their fic "That Douchebag Steve Harrington" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18189635/chapters/43025666).


	76. the perfect host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does it ever seem to you like the Mindflayer has a TYPE ...?


	77. The fine print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to the doodle in the last chapter ("the perfect host").


	78. Aggressively horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a tumblr post about Billy being like a cat with glasses on tables or something, I've forgotten.


	79. Cheerleaders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a fic, where Hopper's basically adopted Billy. And he and El and Steve and Robin comes to cheer him on during a big game. <3


	80. Come to papa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy would TOTALLY be able to tame a demodog.


	81. Monster tamer Billy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ... yeah, Billy and his pet demodog. (The demodog's name is Jesus Christ, because that's what most people say when they see him, and now he won't listen to anything else.)


	82. Hair shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with the idea that Billy comes back from Russia or something, and Steve's sporting Joe Keery's new hairdo.


	83. Harringrove for RAICES - CallieB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From CallieB's fic "We Slip and Slide" (https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733743).  
> (Plus a bonus panel which is NOT in the fic, but I couldn't help myself ...)

And bonus:


	84. What do you mean this isn't exactly what happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely and positively exactly what happened in season 3. Just wait 'til season 4, you'll see! You saw it here first, folks!


	85. halloween outfits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an ask on tumblr which correctly assumed that if Billy was an animal, he'd be a lion, and if Steve was an animal, he'd be a capybara because everyone loves capybaras.


	86. Meeting in the Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a discussion on discord with Deny ...


	87. An Unconventional Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well someone mentioned how things might have worked out if Benny hadn't died, and if he and Hopper had taken El in together and it was just a beautiful image and I had to doodle it.


	88. haunted house reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoppnhorn tagged me in a tumblr post challenging people to google "haunted house reactions" and draw their OTPs that way, and well, I couldn't help myself ...


End file.
